


Ain't no one taking my man

by mysteryplunge



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryplunge/pseuds/mysteryplunge
Summary: Magnus gets taken by valentine and Alec and the gang have to save him. it's kinda long but i think it's pretty cute. something happened to the text so it looks all weird.





	Ain't no one taking my man

"Good morning Mags" Alec says as he walks out of the washroom.  
Alec and magnus have been living together for 3 months now, and it has been everything Alec has hoped.  
"Good morning Alexander" Magnus says as Alec walks into the kitchen and give Magnus a kiss.

"I'm making pancakes of course. Its a lazy wednesday morning." Magnus says to Alec.

"A lazy wednesday morning of course." Alec says as he sits down on the sofa.

"Any intriguing plans for the day?" Magnus asks Alec as he sits down on the sofa, legs tossed over Alec's, as they eat breakfast. 

"Just the usual shadowhunter stuff. Find Valentine again, make sure he doesn't destroy the world. the usual." Alec says with a bit of a chuckle. The only time he ever feels comfortable and at ease is when he is with Magnus. just the two of them. "What are you up to this fine day." Alec asks Magnus.

"You know, warlock stuff. portalling to France later to meet with a client. Hey, how about after shadowhunter stuff and warlock stuff, I portal you to france and we have a lovely dinner at Chez George." Magnus asks.

"I would love that. that restaurant is the best in the world." Alec says as he finishes of his breakfast. 

"It's a deal then. I'll open the portal at our place at 6pm tonight. don't be late my love." Magnus says as he takes the plates away. 

"I would never be late for you." Alec replies. As Magnus puts the dishes away Alec goes to grab his jacket from their room. he then proceeds to the door to go to the institute. Magnus stops him as he says bye.

"Alexander, no boyfriend of mine walks to work." Magnus says as he open a portal to the institute. Alec chuckles.

"I love you Magnus. See you in france." Alec says as he kisses Magnus goodbye. 

"I love you too." Magnus replies as Alec walks through the portal and into the institute. He's never been happier. 

***

"Hey big brother." Izzy says as she see's Alec walk in. "Portalled in again, guess there is never an excuse for you to be running late now that you live with magnus." 

"Hey Izz, it's the perk of having a warlock boyfriend." Alec says as they walk and laugh. 

Alec starts telling Izzy all about how they r going to france for dinner as he can see she's getting more and more jealous. 

"someone looks happy," Jace says as he tags onto the conversation. 

"Someone iis going for dinner in france and is living with his boyfriend and is madly in love." Izzy says with a hint of major jealousy. 

" Nice job Alec. I should get used to you being happy not mysterioous and angry." Jace says as all 3 laugh. 

The day was pretty normal. trying to find valentine in new york as they thought he'd probably stay close because of Clary. trained for most of the day until there was word of a demon attack down by the docks. they dealt with it pretty quick. wasn't one of valentine's so it basically was a training excersise. They get back to the institute and its almost 5:30pm. Alec quickly says by and then walks back home. He loved calling it home. 

As he returns home he quickly changes into something a little less ratty so basically a never leather jacket, and sits on the sofa waiting for the portal. it's 6pm. should be open by now. now it's 6:15pm. Alec starts to freak out but calms himself by saying he's probably just been held up with a client.ok now it's 6:30. Magnus is never this late. He calls his phone. nothing. calls again. nothing. Something isn't right. Alec rushes to the institute. 

***

"What are you doing here. shouldn't you be in france?" Jace asks, half jokingly. Alec gives no reply and rushes to the computers. Jace then figures out something is up and follows him. 

"Alec what are you doing here?" Izzy asks. Alec standing at the computer then says.

" MAgnus didn't come." both Izzy and Jace's face drop. Everyone knows Magnus is always on time, especially for Alec. Alec starts looking up Magnus's whereabouts on the computer trying to find anything, anything at all. Suddenly all the computers in the institute are high jacked, and Valentines face pops up.

"Hello." Everyone stops. the panic on Alec's face only grows. "You have taken something of mine. I want it back." He's talking of the soul sword. it took everyone long enought to get it back from hood man, Valentine isnn't getting it. 

"Your not getting it." Jace says back. 

"See that's what I'd thought you'd say. So I took something of yours." Valentine moves over slightly, to reveal Magnus chained in a cell. Alec's stomach drops. All eyes in the institute are on him. a tear runs down Alec's face as he see's the blood on Magnus's face and the pain in his eyes. Alec goes from crying to completely infuriated.

"Bring the sword to me or the warlock dies. you have 4 hours." And the video shuts off. Alec is frozen. The man he loves has 4 hours to live. He's getting there alright. 

"Alec we are going to get him back. Everyone, I mean everyone, is coming with us." Jace says hopefully calming Alec. Now Alec is just mad. Izzy quickly tracks the signal. Valentine is only 3 blocks away. right under their noses. 

Alec quickly gathers everyone in the institute, they are all shocked to hear that Valentine would take Magnus. Is Valentine trying to get thrown back in Idriss. 

"... So we are going, everyone who is able, to catch this bastard and get MAgnus back." Alec says to a roar of shadowhunters ready to fight. He quickly grabs his Bow and arrow as he Jace and Izzy, along with Clary head off. All Alec feels now is anger. He's getting his love back.

***

They arrive to a small shop. go in quietly. no one is there. The video was really dark, there must be a basement. They head to the back of the shop, which is still earily quiet. To giant men stand infront of a door. 

"Who wants those two." Jace says, almost immediatly after he says that Alec shoots both of them. "Nicely done." Jace says.

They creep through the doors and down a flight of stairs. What looks like a town is hidden under this shop. Valentine has been busy. 

"How big is this place" Clary says. Some more shadowhunters stand gaurd outside, as well as 4 inside. As they walk there aren't many people down there which is really un nerving. Knowing Valentine there should be hundreds. 

"It's too quiet." Izzy says to the rest of them. They keep walking very cautiously. They turn a corner to see 25 of Valentines men. All standing as if they are gaurding something. Probably Magnus. 

"Ok we need a plan." Izzy says. 

"Ok, Izzy you take the first few JAce and Clary can run in and stab all those people and I can shoot everyone else." Alec says. Everyone nods in agreement as they are coming up on a two hours until Magnus dies mark. 

"Should we call for more people?" Clary asks. Decent question yest not the time with Alec in a state of anger.

"No" And Alec turns and starts shooting as everyone follows. Quickly the first 10 are dead then next few are much bigger than the first, as Izzy's whip blasts through them. Alec comes from the side and shootsthe ones near the back as Jace runs to everyone in the middle. Within minutes everyone is dead. The lightwood siblings (and clary) are kind of the best there is. 

They all look to what all these men were guarding. It wasn't Magnus. It wasn't anything. There was a note saying you thought it'd be that easy.

"Fuck." Alec yells. 

"It's ok we are going to find him. This place is huge, he's bound to be somewhere." Izzy says trying to calm her brother. 

"But what if he isn't. what if he kills him. I can't- I can't handle that." Alec says as he starts crying. he tried to be so strong, hard headed but sometimes you just have to break. Izzy comes to him. hugs him. Jace soon comes over.

"Alec" He says as he lifts Alec's head. "We are going to find him. we have to go now. he won't die Alec." Alec nods. shakes off his tears. stands up 

"Lets go find my boyfriend." Alec says.

***

The group keeps turning corners and finagiling their way through this gigantic tunnel place. They finally come across a row of bars. 

"Magnus has to be in one of these." Clary says. as they slowly walk.

"No he'll be protected. they know we are coming." Jace says.

They pass post upon post, jail upon jail, nothing. they reach a sharp corner. stop and hide behind the post.  
There he is. Magnus. chained to a wall. 5 huge men around him. One is standing right above magnus. 

"Tell me where the sword is now." The big man demands of Magnus. 

"No." The man hits him. Alec almost runs past the post into the battle but Jace hold him back.

"You can't go in yet." Jace says.

"They are hurting him." Alec cries. 

The man comes up to Magnus with a knife. 

"Portal me and these men to the institute now or face the consequences." The big man says.

"No." Magnus says as the man slices his arm with a knife Magnus lets out a small scream.

"That's it." Alec says as he rips through Jace's grasp and starts shooting. Jace clary and Izzy follow. Magnus is sunken with his head down as Alec keeps shooting trying to get to him. Jace slices 2 as Alec finishes them off. Izzy whipped a couple heads off and clary actually sliced someone. 

When they are all dead Alec then rushes to Magnus's aid. Magnus bleeding and sunken points to behind Alec.

"I knew you'd come." Valentine says. and laughs. Jace immediatly goes after him as he walks through a portal. not created by Magnus but the warlock on the other side. 

"Dammit." Jace says. They all turn their focus to magnus. Alec is holding Magnus in his arms as Izzy took wrote the rune to break the chains. 

"Magnus I didn't know if I would ever see you again." Alec says crying as he picks up a bleeding magnus.

"I'd never leave you." Magnus says as Alec gently kisses him. 

"Can you portal us back?" Jace asks Magnus nods and portals them back to the institute. Magnus goes to the infirmary with Alec never leaving his side. They clean him up and he portals back home. 

Alec slowly tucks magnus into their bed making sure nothing is hurting him as he then climbs in too. 

"I love you so much Mags." Alec says as he hold his mans hand. 

" I love you too Alexander." Magnus says as they both fall off to a well needed sleep.


End file.
